Keep Sleeping
by Kriss Kay
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote based on a picture I found on Deviant Art. It's a Rikucentric story.


Author's Note: I might make a series of drabbles based on the title.. I like writing drabbles... But anyways, this is based on the wonderful picture called "Keep Sleeping" by RubyD on Deviant Art. 

On that note, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If you thought I did, then you are wrong. Got it memorized?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning crashes. The thunder roars like a hungry beast. Droplets of rain fall slowly towards the abandoned town below.

Two figures are in the city, in what looks like the town square. One, who is hooded, stands on the ground, staring down each shadow as they appear out of the ground. The other watches on from the tallest building: Memory Tower.

The boy on the tower smirks, his wet silver hair sticking to his forehead. _He sends me go get him? This will be easy. _He continues his observation on the other. The boy on the ground draws his weapons. _The keyblade…But why?_ The sudden view of the other's weapon caused the boy on the roof to stumble a bit, his foot sliding harshly against the building. The other looked up. The storm stops and the clouds part, the pale moonlight illuminating the area like a spotlight.

The boy on the ground ran at full speed towards the tower, slicing each shadow that stood in his path. He throws one of the keyblades towards the sky, just as the other is leaping off of it.

The falling boy catches the keyblade with one hand. The two stare each other down as they pass, anticipating the upcoming battle. The falling boy lands gracefully on his feet, no harm done to him whatsoever. The other changes his direction, now sliding down the building with increasing speed. The boy lands to the opposite of the other, keyblade in hand.

The two of them begin to fight the shadows, each of the mindless drones vanishing in a puff of smoke. The last one slain, the two face each other, ready to attack.

The silver haired boy attacks first, lunging towards the other. With one fluid motion, the hooded boy parries the attack, sending the other backwards. The hooded boy launches his own line of attacks, each with more force than the next.

The battle wages on for several more minutes, neither giving up. A group of shadows circle around the pair, watching each and every move. Fatigue soon creeps up on the silver haired one as beads of sweat trickle down his face. A nagging voice appears in his mind, only saying one phrase: **_Use the power of Darkness. It's the only way to win._** Shaking his head, the battle continues.

After several more moments, the hooded boy gives one final blow. The attack sends the silver haired boy stumbling backwards, falling into a sitting position, his weapon flying out of reach. The battle is over.

With no weapon on him and fatigue lulling him, the silver haired boy accepts defeat. _Perhaps I could have used the – no. I cannot use the power of Darkness._ The voice speaks up, convincing the boy to accept the Darkness. **_Give into the Darkness,_** the voice states. _**Darkness is within you. I am within you. You will never get rid of the Darkness.** _The boy furrows his eyebrows. _I am not part of that anymore, you understand? I walk the path to dawn!_ The voice laughs. **_You think it's so easy… One who knows nothing can understand nothing._**

The hooded boy points his weapon towards the ground, ready to strike at any moment, ready to kill, at any chance. The silver haired boy looks up to the hooded boy, a look of confusion on his face. "Why? Why do you have the keyblade?"

The hooded boy leans back, as if the other has offended him. The moment passes as quickly as it came, and the hooded boy goes back in his offensive state. The hooded boy only says two words, "Shut up!" and the hooded boy attacks.

Slice.

Riku's eyes shot open, cold sweat dripping from his body. He quickly sat up, his eyes darting across the room, remembering where he was. The soft pitter patter of falling rain can be heard against the window next to him, and the low rumble of thunder bellowed across the sky. He sat up and looked out the window. A soft storm had come across the islands, lulling the entire area in a peaceful slumber. Everything was content.

Riku gave a sigh. _Just a dream,_ he thought. _I'm back home, remember? _He smiled, his breathing becoming more controlled after the nightmare. _Just a dream, _he repeated in his mind, convincing him mind of so.

He wiped his sweat off of his forehead and began on his torso. He stopped as he felt a sticky liquid on his torso. Lifting his fingers to the window to get a better look, he saw a crimson color stained on his fingers and palm.

His eyes widened as he swore he heard a voice murmur: **_One who knows nothing can understand nothing._**


End file.
